Won't Be Forgotten
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Kiba always showed what strenght was really about, until he died. Now Hinata is devasted but Naruto makes her understand that Kiba was a warrior who won a battle... the battle of life. AU. In memory of my best friend who died. RIP Jose Alexis Rodriguez


**Hey you guys… well I made this story because it was the only thing that I could do to distract myself. Today one of my best friends died and I've in emotional hell.**

**This story is about the moment I found out he died and a small recollection of the things that he went through. I really hope you all like it.**

**I dedicate this to him. Jose A. Rodriguez. A boy who showed me what strength really is.**

Won't be Forgotten

Hinata Hyuga stared at the ground, wide eyed and in shock. Her hand was holding her phone to her ear but she wasn't speaking. She couldn't find her voice. She could barely find the air in her lungs.

"Hinata… are you there?" Ino asked, from the other line. Her voice filled with sadness and panic.

"Yes…" She said after she blinked a couple of time. "are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure Hinata" Ino said, her voice lowered into a whisper. "I'll call you when I know more" She said.

"Ok…" Hinata slightly mumbled and hang up. She swallowed hard and dialed another number.

"Hello?" Said a male from the other line. His voice was raspy and tired.

"Shino… it's me" Hinata said softly. She heard Shino, a childhood friend sigh softly before clearing his voice.

"Hey Hinata" He said.

"I need to ask you something… I need to ask you" She said.

"Yes?"

"Is it… true?" She asked. She couldn't say the words, she couldn't say because she didn't want to believe it was true.

"He left us Hinata" He's voice cracked. "Kiba left for good"

Hinata was dead silent again. So it was true. Her friend of many years, who had been fighting with cancer since he was 12 years old had died that morning.

"B-b-but he was fine!" She said loudly, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"I thought that as well… we had been texting each other all week and he said he was fine but he didn't want anyone to visit him because he was tired. And when I woke up today at noon my mom told me the news"

"But he was fine" She repeated.

"Yeah…" He sigh. "They are having a memorial but I still don't know when. I'll call you as soon as I know"

"Ok…" She whispered and hanged up. She let the phone slipped through her fingers and let it hit the floor.

Kiba Inuzuka. She met him when he was only 16 years old. A new student. He quickly became good friend with Hinata group of friend but Hinata was one of the closest next to Shino and Sakura.

Month passed and one day he reveled that he was fighting with cancer and had lost his leg because of it. Everyone was shocked, he always wore long pants so no one saw his prostate. In Hinata eyes, he was stronger than anyone else she knew.

even though cancer took away his leg and most of his teenage life he was still fighting against it. When they graduated, everyone had plans, including Kiba. He planned to be successful and build his own home and fall in love and be happy for ever but life had other plans.

Shortly after college started, Kiba had to leave to the hospital where they he got his monthly check up only to find that the cancer was back and had attack his kidney, in which it was removed. Even so, he kept on fighting and living.

5 weeks before the day came, he was found more, now in his spine and this time the doctor couldn't do much except help him with the pain.

3 weeks before, he was sent to the hospital where it was found that the cancer was now all around his body and the doctor had given up. There was nothing else they could do.

Fear ran through everyone's veins when they were told this but fear faded when he announced that he was feeling a lot better a week before.

And so it came to this, cancer had won against Kiba Inuzuka and he was no somewhere they couldn't see him.

Hinata cried and cried for as long as she could remember, every time she stopped she would think of something else about him and crying followed the action.

"It's not fair… he was only 18 years old" She cried. She could quite believe it. She wanted to get a call from someone, someone that would tell her that it had been all a joke, that he was alive.

Suddenly there was knock on her door. Hinata couldn't move, her body was numb and she couldn't feel her legs or her hands.

The door opened to reveled Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata's caring boyfriend. He stared at her, his eyes puffy and filled with sadness. Without a word she walked over to where she was and scooped her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"It isn't fair Naruto-kun! It isn't fair!" She screamed as Naruto caressed he head softly while tear ran down his cheek.

"I know Hina… I know" He whispered.

Softly Hinata calmed down and laid on her boyfriends arms. "Cancer won…" she whispered.

"He might have won, but Kiba fought till the very end. He showed us what real strength was all about. Kiba Inuzuka won in his own way" Naruto said after a while.

Hinata took a deep breath and sigh. Naruto was right. She always thought that Kiba was strong, and in a way he won, because now Cancer couldn't hurt him anymore. Cancer was beaten at his own game.

Hinata looked up into her boyfriend shiny blue eyes and leaned until their lips met.

Even if life went on, Kiba Inuzuka was always looking after them.


End file.
